Pieces Through Time
by Niyx
Summary: Hollis Cuddy comes to New Jersey to find her mother a man but ends up discovering more.
1. doppelganger

_Doppelganger _

She seemed completely innocent, her blonde curls stretching just past her shoulders. She smiled like a child. Exposing her bright white teeth. She giggled as she leaned over the counter to expose a glimpse of her breast. Not going unnoticed by Dr. Foreman. Trapped into the girls beauty, he was unaware that Dr. Cuddy had be striding over in their direction.

"Dr. Foreman don't you think you should be solving a case?" Cuddy questioned him. Caught in an awkward situation. He nodded and smiled back at the young woman before walking off. Noticing that the woman and Cuddy looked a lot alike.

"My office now!" Cuddy said turning to the woman and then walking off. Cuddy stood in front of her desk and watch as the blonde hair woman shut the door. "What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, as she leaned on the desk and crossed her arms.

"Just helping," The woman said innocently, with a grin.

"Yeah. How, Hollis? By posing as a nurse and flirting with one of my doctors." Cuddy responded, answering her own questioned. Hollis rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You overreact too much," Hollis responded and sat down in front of Cuddy.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were traveling the world with your hippie friends." Cuddy replied, walking around her desk and sitting back down in her seat.

"Your mistaking me for Spencer. I've been modeling," Hollis said ,pulling out a nail filer from her pocket and sharping her nails up a bit.

"Oh yeah because having a regular career can't be more fulfilling. Where is Spencer anyway?" Cuddy asked turning back to her paperwork to continue her work.

"Mom, not everyone wants to run a hospital and your doppelganger is somewhere in Europe." Hollis answered. Both women continuing their conversation without looking from their task at hand. "Besides I decided to stop by and see if anyone is banging my mother yet." Hollis stated and Cuddy laughed, glancing up.

"I'm too busy to date,"

"So you claim. Maybe if you took a little time off."

"Honey, I run a hospital I can't take time off." Cuddy responded and Hollis rolled her eyes. Just as Hollis was going to respond with something sarcastic. House came barging in. Cuddy looked up and sighed. Not in the mood to deal with his antics.

"You pulled the plug!" House shouted, balancing himself on his cane and analyzing the young girl that sat beside him.

"Plug as in Authorization. Yes I did." Cuddy stated firmly and dropping her pen.

"He's going to die."

"Yes, well I think the family will be pleased if he didn't come to his death a lot quicker." Cuddy argued. House became knuckles became white as he tighten his grip on his cane.

"Fine," House said, leaving her office.

"He is so dramatic." Hollis said with a chuckle.

"He's a lunatic." Cuddy said, trying to fight back her smile.

'Let me guess. The famous Gregory House?" Hollis asked and Cuddy nodded. "I see why you have the hots for him." Hollis then stated.

"I do not. He's a brilliant doctor but I don't have the hots for him," Cuddy defended with a slight blush and Hollis laughed. Her mother was such a lair. She could tell her mother like him. The fight he gave her. Her mother like a challenged.

"Yeah right." Hollis responded, going back to file her nails. Cuddy shook her head and looked down at her paperwork. Determined to push more papers.

That night Hollis and Cuddy decided to order Chinese on the way home. Cuddy parked the car and they headed in the house. As Hollis turn on the light. She jumped as an unexpected visitor surprised them.

"What's for dinner?" said a young woman that was about the same age as Hollis but looked exactly like Cuddy. Only a lot younger.

"There's your doppelganger." Hollis said, pointing to her sister. Catching the surprise look on her mothers face.

* * *

_I don't own House, M.D. I wish I did then House and Cuddy would be together forever. Not sure where this is going but it pop in my mind and I ran with it. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think! Doppelganger means a double of a living soul. It pronounced Doubleganger sometimes even spelled that way. Anyway..._


	2. Breaking In

_Breaking In_

She laid there. Dark brown curls piled around her face. She had fell asleep on the couch the night before. Scaring her sister Hollis and surprising her mother had been enough for her. Just as she turned over and open her eyes she came faced with her sister.

"You're creep." Spencer stated, sitting up on the couch. Hollis grinned, walking around the couch to take a sit. Spencer eyed and noticed she was dressed to go play basketball.

"Come on, lets go play."

"No way, its too early." Spencer responded laying her head back down.

"Your such a lazy ass bum. Who ever your father is you get it from him." Hollis returned and Spencer opened her eyes back up.

"Don't you ever wonder?"

"No because I could care less."

"Who ever your father is. You get being an asshole from him." Spencer said, swinging her legs to sit up right. Just as Spencer was about to tell her sister she would play a game of basketball with her. They both heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Hell if I know," Hollis said as they both stood up. Hollis reached within her mouth and pulled out a blade.

"Your fucking crazy,"

'Had a crazy boyfriend once. He taught me some things." Hollis returned with a smirk. As they traveled to the back of the house. They heard the noise from their mothers room. Hollis silently mouthed counting to three. When she hit three Spencer busted the door opened. They came faced with no other than Dr. Gregory House. Hollis sighed.

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my mothers room?"

"Mother?" House returned, intrigued.

"Who is this Hollis?" Spencer asked.

"An asshole name Dr. Greg House." Hollis answered.

"The Dr. Gregory House? The one mom is so in love with?" Spencer questioned and Hollis laughed.

"In the flesh," Hollis returned, putting the blade back in her mouth.

"What were you gonna do slash my wrist?" House asked sarcastically.

"You'll be surprised what I can do." Hollis returned. "Now creep, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Snooping through our mothers personal life." Spencer stated. House looked them both over. Both looked completely different. He noted the brown head one looked exactly like Cuddy in every form but she was a lot younger. While the blonde head barbie looked nothing like Cuddy but it was something about her blue eyes that caught his attention.

"Can you get out." Hollis demanded and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Spencer asked.

"A thong of Lisa Cuddy." House shouted and Hollis giggled.

"Dude your so desperate. Why don't you just ask her out." Hollis suggested.

"Yeah instead of being a creep." Spencer added on.

"You two are mean." House said, as they all made their way to the front door. "Besides I just want the sex." House added.

"Yeah, right. You can't even get into my mothers pants." Spencer shot back.

"I can and I have twice." House replied, opening the door.

"When?" Hollis asked, believing the words House had just said. House smirked and fled the scene. Spencer shut the door with a role of a eye and looked at her sister.

"What is it Hollis? You have that look when you just discovered something." Spencer said.

"We should go see mom." Hollis said, turning on her heels and marching to the back of the house.

"Ugh, its too early for this! I hate hospitals." Spencer stated, defeated.

"Suck it up," Hollis shouted back. Spencer rolled her eyes and went to get ready.


	3. Father

_I don't own House M.D, Read and Review!_

* * *

_Father_

When Hollis parked the car in front of the hospital, she quickly removed her seat belt and open the door. Spencer repeated the same actions but instead leaned against the car as Hollis proceeded to the hospital. Hollis stopped short and turned back to witness her sister pulling out a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you I don't like hospitals." Spencer replied and Hollis shook her head.

"Get over it,"

"No, I'll wait out here." Spencer returned, Hollis shook her head once more and turned on her heels. Yelling the word "Cancer" as she trailed into the hospital. Spencer smirked and released a puff of smoke. She knew the risk. She wasn't dumb. Thinking as she watched her blonde hair sister disappear into the building.

When Hollis made it inside. She marched past the clinic, pushing passed her mothers assistance and busting through the doors. Her mother had her feet planted on the desk and hand on the phone. Cuddy mouthed that she was busy and Hollis planted her feet. Sending her mother signals that she wasn't leaving.

"I have to go," Cuddy said into the phone and hung up. "What is it?" She then asked her daughter.

"He's our father," Hollis said and Cuddy stood up from her desk. She trailed around and stood in front of her daughter. Putting her game face on.

"Your fathers dead,"

"As in dead you mean, you wish he didn't exist. House is our father."

"No he's not. Where is this coming from?" Cuddy said, not budging.

"He broke into the house this morning," Hollis said and Cuddy rolled her eyes. Making a mental note to kill House.

"He is,"

'No he's not."

"I have his eyes." Hollis stated, and Cuddy was stuck. He never wanted kids. She never bothered to tell them because she didn't want to get their hopes up. House wasn't the father type. "That's what I thought" Hollis said turning on her heels and marching out before Cuddy could get another word. Tears silently falling from her face.

When Hollis made it back outside her sister was planted in the same spot but without a cigarette.

"What happen?" Spencer asked as they both got in the car.

"House is our father,"

"What?" Spencer said.

"He's our fucking lunatic father!" Hollis yelled, tears running down her face. Spencer grabbed her sisters hand. Her sister never cried. She always had her poker face on. All these years their father had been so close but yet far away. Hollis started the engine while Spencer lit another cigarette.

Cuddy watched from a far as her daughters speed off away from the hospital. She slightly jumped once she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see House. He nodded. He understood why she did it. He was an fuck up, after-all.


	4. Small Talk

_Very Short; Read and Review!_

* * *

_Small Talk_

When they reached her office, Cuddy decided to seat on the couch instead planting behind her deak. House stood in front of her leaning on his cane.

"How long have you known?"

"For a long time,"

"You sat back and watched me raise our daughters?"

"It was clear you didn't want me to know." House stated.

"I was afraid you would deny the girls..."

"I know them..."

"Spying?"

"Hollis has blonde hair like your mother but my blue eyes. She's sarcastic, witty and does what she wants. Even though she went to med school she would rather be a model. So she chooses to be. While, Spencer is lazy like me, hates getting up early but looks like you exactly. Dark brown curls and those grey eyes. She's a hard worker and stands up for what she believes; so she travels the world with her hippie friends to help people in need." House informed. Cuddy looked up in anger. He spent more time analyzing then just being apart of their lives.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"Your mad cause you keep them from me? Your the bad mother."

"Screw you, House!"

"Whatever Cuddy," House said limping out of her office.


	5. Bonding

_R&R!_

* * *

_Bonding _

There Spencer was laying on the park bench. One hand behind her head and the other holding on to her cigarette. She was smiling at the images of the clouds. Admiring how her imagination let them take any form. She was interrupted from her daze when she felt her arm being tapped. She looked over , tracing the cane back to his face. She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Well isn't the famous Dr. Gregory House, my beloved father." Spencer said sarcastically, taking another puff of smoke. He smirked, trying to hide back his smile. A "miny" live Cuddy. He sat down next to her and pulled out a red lollipop.

"You know those things can kill," House returned.

"So can anything else," Spencer returned.

"So where's your furious sister?" House questioned. Letting Spencer know that he had been keeping a eye on them.

"Who knows. The "Ice Queen" can be destructive when she's angry."

"Destructive?"

"I've said too much," Spencer returned.

"You're not angry?" House asked, raising an eyebrow. Choosing to focus the discussion on her.

"Why should I? If I spent every moment worrying and getting angry over every little thing, my life would be shorter. Life is no fun when your bitter." Spencer returned, with a huge smile. House saw Cuddy. He smiled. House nodded and walked away. Spencer shrugged her shoulders and laid back down on the bench.

Spencer opened her eyes back up when she heard the sound of a engine. She rose back up to see House on his motorcycle. She smirked, maybe having a dad wasn't so bad. She jumped off the table and raced to the bike. Grabbing the extra helmet and jumping, riding off into the streets of new jersey.

* * *

On the other side of town, Hollis was laid up in the bed with no other than Dr. Foreman. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her head.

"House is my father,"

"What?!"

"He is my father,"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah," Hollis said, sounding like the dead.

"Chinese?" Foreman asked.

"Sure," Hollis said. She needed a distraction. She didn't want to talk about it. She had no idea why she brought it up to him. It wasn't like they were in a serious relationship.

* * *

When Cuddy arrived home from work. She was drained. Thankful that the house was quiet and that she could spend the rest of her Saturday resting. She undressed and sank in the tub for thirty minutes until she head the front door open. She sighed, hearing a voice she didn't want to hear. She rose and got dressed. Trailing into the kitchen to find House and Spencer eating Chinese.

"House what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, with her hands on her hips. Both heads, turning to face her.

"Eating," House answered sarcastically. Before Cuddy could say anything Spencer jumped in.

"Mom, we're just eating. He'll leave right after, okay?"

"Okay, and make sure you clean up this mess," Cuddy said, eying her daughter and giving House the death glare. They both nodded as she turned to leave. House watching her out the corner of his eye. Wanting to talk to her. They had been avoiding each, like always.

When the movie had stopped playing House looked over and saw that Spencer was sleep. He sighed. She didn't look that heavy, he thought. He rose placing his cane assigned and taking a deep breathe, he picked her up. He traveled down the hall and came face with a door that had her name on it. Probably recently put there since she returned home. Probably place by herself, as long with the "don't enter" sign. He opened the door and placed on the bed. Covering her up and shutting the door. Actually feeling like a dad. No idea why he had made the effect today.

He walked back to the living room and cleaned the place. Not wanting to hear Cuddy's mouth. He smirked and traveled to her room. Peered inside, fully sleep she looked. He closed the door behind him and got undressed. Slipping under the covers with her. She instantly cuddled into his warmth. He smirked again and knew she would be pissed in the morning but he loved when she was pissed off.


End file.
